dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Galaxy Soldier
The race of Hera are an unscrupulous, unkind race of thieves and pirates. Among all of them, though, there is one group that lives in infamy. The Galaxy soldiers, lead by the mighty Bojack. Through study of their ways, you've revived their techniques. Only Herans can choose this path. Shards of Hera (level 11): The galaxy soldiers all wore necklaces and earrings formed from fragments of their homeworld. When you spend an action point, your jewel responds, you may choose a second action point effect. The secondary effect may not be the same as the primary effect. Psycho Thread(level 14): Once per encounter, As a full round action, you may cast a line of psycho thread at an opponent. Roll a speed vs reaction attack. On success, the enemy becomes immobilized. This lasts for Intelligence rounds. Unbound Power(level 19): When you spend a power surge, you may gain a +2 transbonus for tier rounds. Level 11 At-will powers Sky heel At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: one creature Attack: strength vs reaction Hit: 2p+Strength damage. If you're above the target creature, you deal an additional 3 damage. Heran Cannon At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 10 Target: one creature Attack: Instinct vs reaction Hit: 2K+spirit damage. Level 11 Encounter powers Psycho Blaze Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Special Target: one creature under the effects of psycho thread Attack: This attack automatically hits. Hit: 3K+spirit damage. Every round after the first that psycho thread remains up, you inflict 1k damage. Heran Impact Encounter ✦ Martial, unarmed Standard Action melee Target: one creature Attack: strength vs Repulse Hit: 3p+strength damage. If your strength is higher than the foes body, they are knocked prone Level 14 utility powers Power flash You release your power for but a moment, providing enemies with a brief glimpse of your strength Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Minor Action Power up Effect: Spend a surge to activate. You gain a +5 power bonus to damage rolls until the end of your next turn. Quick Counter Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed Immediate-Reaction Melee Trigger: An enemy targets you with a melee attack Effect: Roll a melee attack, if your attack hits, you nullify the enemies and neither of you take damage. Level 16 Daily powers Heran Gatling Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Blast 4 Target: All enemies in range Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 4k + spirit damage. Miss: half damage Vicious Drive Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Reliable Standard Action Melee Target: One creature, two attacks Attack: strength vs reaction Hit: 3p + strength damage. If both attacks hit, you may spend a healing surge Miss: If both attacks miss, you may spend two healing surges. Level 20 Ultimate Powers Sky Zapper Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Reliable Full round action Ultimate Melee Target: One creature, three attacks Attack: speed vs reaction, -2 and -4 for the following two attacks. Hit: 3p + strength damage. With every landed attack you push the enemy strength squares into the air, following after. When all attacks have been attempted, the target falls to earth, suffering 1 damage for every 2 squares fallen. Category:Non-Canon Category:Paths Category:Herans